


My Love to Keep Me Warm

by slateblueflowers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Dating Competition, M/M, Skiing, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, horse drawn carriage, pure of heart and dumb of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slateblueflowers/pseuds/slateblueflowers
Summary: The January after the apocalypse doesn't happen, Aziraphale and Crowley get a little restless and decide to challenge each other to a contetst: who can take the other on the best human (winter-time) date? To the victor go the bragging rights!Watch the dates on Aziraphale's YouTube channel. Who do you think wins?------Date #1: An Old Favourite.Channel: Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.Views:  8 • January 3Likes: 7     Dislikes: 1	Share | Save | Report[A man withdraws hands from the camera lens and crouches over, revealing a shock of unruly blond hair, a gleeful smile, and rosy cheeks. He steps back and turns to face a man leaning insouciantly against a kitchen countertop.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarek_giverofcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/gifts).



> This is for tarek_giverofcookies! I hope I've done your prompts - and anise pizzelles - justice. <3

** Date #1: An Old Favourite. **

**Channel:** Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.

Views: 8 **•** January 3

_Likes: 7 Dislikes: 1 Share | Save | Report_

[A man withdraws hands from the camera lens and crouches over, revealing a shock of unruly blond hair, a gleeful smile, and rosy cheeks. He steps back and turns to face a man leaning insouciantly against a kitchen countertop.

The room has deep brown wooden floors, white cabinets, a gas stove, and a double oven in the corner next to the refrigerator. Pots and drying herb bundles hang along the walls. The cramped room is bathed in warm yellow light. It is nighttime.

The blond man beckons the other over to the camera. The other man slumps his shoulders and tilts his head toward the ceiling.]

“Angel...”

“Oh, don’t start. This was your idea. Come now, explain what we’re doing to our friends.”

[The man stays put but looks into the camera. Or, we assume he looks into the camera, as his eyes are hidden behind unnervingly dark glasses.]

“We’re having a competit—”

“You didn’t say hello, Crowley.”

“I don’t have to say hello, they’re watching the video, they know who we are.”

“It’s only polite to greet someone when you speak to them!”

[Unintelligible noise.]

“Hi guys.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re recording because Aziraphale and I have a –”

“A bet! We made a bet!”

“We made a bet. To see who can plan the best human wintertime date. We got a bit bored out here, and Januarys are always grim, and he didn’t want me to nap through winter like normal –”

“I’d be terribly put out. It’s our first winter together! You can’t just sleep through it!”

[For a moment, the man with the sunglasses looks towards the blond. His brow smooths out and a small smile plays at his lips. The moment passes quickly, and he jerks his head slightly. He addresses the camera once again.]

“So we’re asking you lot to judge our work. You’re the experts. Whichever of us has the best, most romantic, most feet-sweeping-you-off-of, most _human_ date, wins.”

[The blond man speaks to the camera for the first time.]

“Hello there. We’re only competing for bragging rights, but as you can imagine, these things tend to stick around rather a… long time.”

“Centuries.”

[The man in sunglasses smiles devilishly at the camera.]

“Today we begin our challenge! I suggested we toss for turn order, and I won, so – “

“-cheater- “

“- and I _won_ , so our first date will be here, in our kitchen, baking.”

[The blond man turns to his partner, who is crossing his arms and grimacing, and stands on tiptoe to whisper inaudibly into his ear. The man with sunglasses is motionless but blushes faintly. The blond man plants a kiss on the other’s cheek, pats his bicep sportingly, and proceeds to fuss with the materials laid out on the counter. The man in sunglasses seems to realize his partner has moved on and jumps to meet him at the counter.]

“Crowley, we’re making anise pizzelles today.”

“Ah, yeah. Italy. Twelfth century, right?”

“Eighth, my dear, but yes. Do you remember the man who sold them to us?”

“A right grouch. Called me a thief for shortchanging him!”

“Well, you did shortchange him.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side.”

[The men are assembling the batter, whisking eggs and sugar and flour and flavorings together. They stand shoulder by shoulder with their backs to the camera. Two wine glasses rest on the counter just out of reach. The glasses weren’t there a moment ago, were they?]

“Careful with that batter, angel.”

“Don’t you worry.”

“Bold words for someone who took three tries to mull cider last week.”

“Oh, hush.”

“All you do is dump the cider and spices into the thing and let it sit. That’s all!”

“Hush, you!”

“Oi, don’t hand me that! It’s all drippy!”

“What, you can’t handle a little –”

“Hey – stop it! Get that – oh now look what you’ve done, it’s all over my shirt.”

“You can always miracle it away.”

“Well I’d always know it was there _, wouldn’t I?_ ”

[The camera catches the blond looking tartly at his partner.]

“Just make sure the pizzelles don’t burn, dear.”

“Yes, chef.”

[The pair continue to bustle around the kitchen; a pile of cookies grows, wine glasses are drained and refilled, laughter grows louder.]

“You really do have quite a bit of batter on you, my dear. I am sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. Frankly, I think the whole shirt is ruined. You could always…”

[The man in the sunglasses reaches for his buttons. The blond leans back and looks him up and down indulgently.]

“Yes, I think the whole shirt will just have to go.”

[The man in the sunglasses steps forward and dips his head to kiss the blond soundly. The two soften gently into one another. The man in the sunglasses breaks away.]

“Angel – the camera – “

“Quite right.”

[Video ends.]

**Comments (4)**

_adamsapple: GROSS_

_southernjezebel: Awwww!! Good work, Aziraphale._

_bowdownwitches: point to aziraphale!_

_incoldblood: aziraphale is a cheater adn lost by default_

* * *

** Date #2: A CLASSIC **

**Channel:** Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.

Views: 10 **•** January 5

_Likes: 9 Dislikes: 0 Share | Save | Report_

[A snowy garden path. Image pans to Aziraphale’s profile; he is wearing a heavy camel coloured coat with a tartan scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. The tips of his ears and nose are pink.]

“Oh, Crowley, it’s beautiful out here.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Are you cold? You’ve hardly got a stitch on.”

“I have a coat, ‘m fine.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“My dear, you’re shivering.”

“’M not!”

[The image shakes slightly. Aziraphale frowns but stays silent.]

“These icicles are wonderful. And look at the way the light hits the tree branches! Simply sublime.”

“’S like they’re twinkling.”

“It seems you’ve placed the stars along this path just for me.”

"Nnnnyeahsure."

[Video cuts to black.]

[Video begins again. Aziraphale is visible several meters away, bent over to admire the icicles on a bush. A half-suppressed laugh can be heard from close to the camera.]

“Ow! Crowley!”

[The snow-covered ground is visible as the camera tilts downward. Crowley howls with laughter.]

“Was that a – a _snowball_?”

[Aziraphale is now in view. His hair is dripping.]

“’Course it was.”

“You intractable reprobate! It’s dripping down my back!”

“Oh, come on, angel, I’m sorry. Here, let me help you with that, I’ll dry it off.”

“You shall do no such thing. Come no closer, villain.”

[Aziraphale pouts.]

“You’ve been horribly mean to me…on our _date._ ”

“Snowballs are hardly a beacon of villainy, Aziraphale.”

“And yet, here I stand, tormented by the one I love.”

[Crowley walks closer.]

“How can I make it up to you, angel?”

“Will you let me throw a snowball at you?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Quite right, I’d likely knock you off your feet. Very well then. I suppose to make it even, you should…oh, I don’t know. Dump some snow down your own shirt.”

“What if I flopped about on the ground for a bit?”

“That’ll do nicely.”

[Crowley drops to the ground. The camera faces a close, grey sky, and then wiggles back and forth several times. Crowley rises and points the camera at the ground.]

“How ‘bout that, eh? Look, I made you a snow an– “

“My dear, how on earth did you manage that?”

“Huh. I’m not sure why the wings came out all pointy like that. ’S not how I moved my arms. Did you mess with the snow?”

“I did not.”

“Hmm. Let me try that again.”

[Once more, the camera faces the sky and wiggles back and forth. Crowley rises and points the camera at the ground again.]

“Look, it has a little forked tail this time! How darling.”

[Crowley harumphs and follows the procedure a third time.]

“I swear to f– “

“Let’s just go, dear. Clearly a snow angel isn’t in the cards for you, no matter how hard you try. But thank you – "

[The camera, now pointed at Aziraphale, shows him lean close.]

“- for getting yourself all snowy for me. And when you’re so scantily clad as it is! Let’s get you back and warmed up."

“Mmm, warmed up?”

“Fiend. Yes, warmed up. I was thinking you could use a soak in that enormous tub of ours.”

“Only if you’ll keep me company.”

“I think...I can manage that.”

[Video ends.]

**Comments (3)**

_southernjezebel: And when do I get to use this enormous tub of yours??_

_incoldblood: never_

_AziraphaleFell: You are welcome to it anytime, Madame Tracy. Love to Shadwell xx_

* * *

** Date #3: A Romantic Ride. **

**Channel:** Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.

Views: 15 **•** January 6

_Likes: 12 Dislikes: 1 Share | Save | Report_

[Video shows Crowley facing the camera. He is standing in a park. Barren, white trees frame his head, and he is bouncing on his toes.]

“I have something for you.”

“Aw, angel, you shouldn’t have.”

“I did indeed, though. Here you are.”

“Aziraphale, I told you I wasn’t cold.”

“You were shivering! Here, wear this, I made it for you.”

“You _made_ it for me?”

“Well I brought it into being, at any rate. Go on, put it on. Oh, that’s just lovely on you! I do hope it’s soft enough.”

[Crowley dips his nose into the scarf wordlessly.]

“Oh, here we are.”

[Video pans from Crowley to a horse drawn carriage coming to a stop in front of them. The carriage and wheels are entirely white, gleaming against the snow. A brown horse stands at its helm. Image pans back to Crowley.]

“You’re kidding.”

“It’ll be nice! Look, they have big, soft blankets for our laps, and it’s a _beautiful_ day out – not too cold, but cold enough for the snow to stick around.”

“Nnnnnnnnnn…horse.”

“Horse?”

“Horse.”

“You’re not riding it, Crowley.”

“…horse.”

[Silence. A suspiciously pointed throat clearing.]

“Fine, lead the way...”

[The pair clamber into the carriage, which begins moving shortly after they’re seated. Crowley pulls a fluffy red blanket over his lap and up to his shoulders. His nose returns to his scarf.]

“It is _quite_ lovely out here. And a horse drawn carriage – so romantic.”

“Bit chilly. With the wind.”

“Not to worry, my dear, I’ve brought just the thing. Here, hold this.”

[Crowley snakes an arm out of the blanket to take the camera, which then shows Aziraphale rummaging around in a bag at his feet. He pulls out a tartan thermos and pours a steaming liquid into the cap.]

“Smells good.”

“Here, swap.”

“Coffee? You spoil me, angel.”

“Oh, pardon me. One moment”

[A snap emanates from off camera.]

“Now try.”

“And whiskey! You’re a blessing, Aziraphale. You know, ‘m beginning to see the appeal of this ride.”

“This is the only ride with me that appeals to you?”

“Oh, angel. I enjoy any ride with you.”

[Crowley winks. Aziraphale chuckles, and he reaches a hand from off-camera to cup Crowley’s face to run a thumb gently across his cheek. Crowley turns his face into Aziraphale’s hand ever so slightly.]

“Love you, angel.”

“I love you too, dearest one.”

“C’mere.”

“Well budge up, let me under the blanket.”

[Video ends.]

**Comments (3)**

_bowdownwitches: THE most romantic!! crowley, you lucky thing!_

_southernjezebel: Terribly sweet. Point to Aziraphale again!_

_AziraphaleFell: Thank you, ladies._

* * *

** Date #4: Okay, I Lost This One **

**Channel:** Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.

Views: 37 **•** January 8

_Likes: 15 Dislikes: 0 Share | Save | Report_

[Crowley is wearing snow gear again, but now sports a helmet and reflective goggles as well. He holds a pair of skis in his hand.]

“Nothing like a ski resort to spice things up, eh? The snow, the cabin, the knowledge that after a long day of skiing, a warm cup of cocoa and a hot tub are waiting for you?”

“That does sound attractive. And I am particularly excited to get to the top of the mountain with you, my dear. Prepare to be absolutely trounced on the way down.”

“You think you’re a better skier than me?”

“I know it.”

“Oh, angel. Not _only_ will I woo you with my superb skiing and gracious attitude when you inevitably fall flat on your arse – “

“Mmhmm.”

“ – your hot cocoa will be the richest, coziest, sweetest damn drink you’ve ever had. _And_ the hot tub will be set to the perfect temperature.”

“You mean you won’t try to boil me alive like last time?”

“I will forsake my reptilian needs. Anything for you. Right?”

“Certainly. Let’s strap in and head up, shall we?”

[The video cuts to a view of a snowy mountain sweeping by below. Evergreen trees sagging under fluffy powder line open paths that wind down to the base of the mountain. People whizz by periodically, scoring the snow audibly. The camera pans to Aziraphale, whose goggles are being pushed up into his helmet by pink cheeks pulled up in a blinding smile. A small puff of air comes from off camera, and a black gloved hand reaches for Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale takes the hand and fixes his smile just beyond the camera.]

[The video cuts again. Crowley stands at the top of a slope. His knees wobble slightly and he readjusts his grip on the poles. He looks at the path before him, down at his skis, and at the path again. His face is paler than normal.]

“Never mind, angel. Bad idea. Let’s go.”

[Video ends.]

**Comments (3)**

_southernjezebel: oh dear._

_adamsapple: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_pippeppop: sdkjkfjdsksjskskjs_

_incoldblood: say anything and ill ensure your hair is slightly out of place for the rest of your lives_

* * *

** Date #5: We’ve Made Smarter Decisions. **

**Channel:** Aziraphale Fell’s YouTube Channel.

Views: 24 **•** January 8

_Likes: 14 Dislikes: 0 Share | Save | Report_

[Video shows Aziraphale’s face and shoulders. He is wearing a cream cable knit cardigan over a soft blue t-shirt, as well as a sheepish smile. Gold wire-rimmed spectacles sit on the end of his nose and reflect the flicker of firelight. A red tartan blanket just behind his left shoulder appears to be draped over the back of a sofa. Tufts of copper hair jut upwards from the bottom of the screen.]

“Well, my dears, it seems our competition has reached its end. As I’m sure you recall, our last video ended rather abruptly. It seems Crowley had some objections to the date he cooked up – “

[Indiscernible, muffled noises of protest from off camera. Aziraphale glances quickly down at his chest.]

“Ah, _we_ had some objections to the date he so lovingly planned for us – “

[A muffled, rather pointed, grunt from off camera.]

“A date he planned for us without any love in his calloused and wicked heart – “

[The red hair bobs up and down once.]

“At any rate, we found ourselves home again, feet up in front of the fire with warm drinks in our hands, and promptly realized this was where we’d rather be.”

“Sodding human dates. Was a terrible idea.”

“Not one of our better moments, I’m afraid.”

[An undignified snort from off camera.]

“Finish up, angel.”

[Aziraphale smiles again – warmly, broadly, contentedly, radiating comfort like a fireplace on a cold winter night. Fulfilled.]

“Thank you for your lovely comments, all. I have magnanimously agreed to call our little contest a draw. We hope to see you soon, perhaps when it’s warmer. Take care.”

[Video ends.]


End file.
